The Feminine Mistake
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: This is what happens when I'm bored and get bad ideas. Tee hee hee...


Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony.

I'd say this was very crack induced, but I don't do drugs. Tee hee. Poor Shane. Poor, poor Shane... BWAA HAA HAAA!

"The Feminine Mistake"

Written By Skylark Starflower

Started and Finished September 24th, 2004

It was a bright, sunny day like always on Filgaia. Shane woke to the sound of birdsong and opened her eyes to be greeted by her friends, the animals of the village.

"Good morning!" she chirped, sitting up and brushing her braid back behind her shoulder. Several blue birds flew down from the rafters to perch upon her shoulders. Giggling, Shane got up and skipped from her room and out into the main area of the hut. Her brother and grandmother were already sitting around the fire, having breakfast.

Squirrels dancing across her feet and around her legs, she sat down to join them.

"Hey, sis!" Gallows greeted, "sit down and join us!"

Shane did so. "You seem in awfully good spirits today," she said, "are you planning something?"

"Who, me?" asked Gallows, feigning shock, "of course not! Why would I be up to something?"

"I don't know," replied Shane, her expression innocent. "It might be because every time you get this way, you end up getting into trouble not long after."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sis," replied Gallows.

Halle said nothing, her face remaining neutral as she whacked Gallows over the head with a dead rooster.

Shane blinked as Gallows stood. "Well, I'm off to the Fallen Sanctuary," he said and, mounting his hobbyhorse, he rode off into the sunset.

"I'd better follow him," Shane said, and she skipped out of the hut, giggling and tossing her braid around. Her furry and feathery friends scurried and fluttered around her as she left the village. A young fawn was waiting outside in a bed of flowers. Shane climbed onto its back and together they pranced off towards the Fallen Sanctuary in a ray of bright sunshine.

Heading inside, Shane could hear her brother pounding on something inside. Heading further inside, she found Gallows pounding on a bright shimmery barrier.

"Shane, sis, I need you to help me!" he called.

Skipping over, Shane brushed her long braid behind her shoulder. "What would you like me to do?"

"Get me out of here!"

Shane pressed her hand against the barrier. "Chant with me: Love and peace! Love and peace!"

The two chanted and the barrier dissolved. Gallows hugged his sister.

"Hey, wait. Aren't you supposed to be a boy?" he asked.

Shane blinked. "A...boy? No, I don't think so...ARGH!" She fell over clutching her head.

Gallows shook her shoulder. "Shane? Shane? Shane..."

X X X

"Shane, wake up!" Gallows shook Shane's shoulder. "Wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Shane blinked his eyes sleepily, and looked up at his brother. Then the dream flooded back and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Gallows' midsection.

"It was horrible, brother!" he wailed, "I dreamed I was a GIRL!"

"But... you are a girl."

"What!?" Shane looked down and sure enough, he was a she. Shane screamed.

X X X

"Shane, are you okay?"

Shane clung to Gallows, distressed. Gallows patted him on the head, somewhat confused.

"I had the most terrible dream," Shane said, sobbing into his brother's shoulder. "Granny hit you with a dead rooster and I was some sort of princess! Small animals followed me around!"

"Sounds awful," agreed Gallows, trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing... fairy princess."

"Huh?"

Shane noticed suddenly that there was an extra, almost unnoticeable weight on his back. He turned to look.

A set of fairy wings fluttered, dropping sparkles. Shane fainted.

X X X

"I don't want to get up," thought Shane. "If I get up, I'll find I'm a girl, or something else weird'll happen."

"Shane, are you getting up anytime soon?" called Gallows.

"But I don't WANT to be a girl!" Shane called back. Silence reigned for several moments.

"Shane, move your butt out here!"

The young Baskar smiled at this. Sounded like he was actually awake this time. He got up and ran off to meet his brother, his large bushy tail wagging.

The end?


End file.
